


Taking out the Trash

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cussing, Drinking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Muggle AU, Party, Sarcasm, Wit, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: The night ended with his trash bag being ripped off, but at least he made a statement.





	Taking out the Trash

Blaise Zabini hated Halloween. He found it to be one of the most ridiculous holidays, and he often questioned its very existence and how it was even relevant.

 _But that wasn’t saying much._ Blaise questioned everything, because he was the pretentious type who had to have an answer for everything, and quite frankly, he thought he was better than everyone else and could find the answer to any question.

Questioning things to the point of frustrating others was his _lifestyle_ , and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. It was humorous to him, especially when people could not keep up with his intellectual theorizing and detailed tangents.

So, when Pansy asked him to attend her obnoxiously loud and stereotypical Halloween party, he decided not to say no. It would give him an opportunity to make people think and to make a statement. It also gave him a chance to annoy people, which was his favorite pastime.

He was kind of a dick, but those who were friends with him loved him for it.

 

* * *

 

_When he showed up to Pansy’s party, he showed up in a trash bag._

Blaise, for one, did not want to spend money on a costume. Because even though he had pristine taste and a lot of cash, he hated spending money unnecessarily. And two, he wanted people to ask him why he was wearing it.

 **He was wearing it because it symbolized Halloween.** He found it to be garbage; he thought that Halloween was the definition of trash itself. Blaise knew good and well that diehard Halloween fanatics would come up to him and scoff and call him offensive, but he didn’t care. It was his opinion, and he was going to express it in the most passive aggressive way possible.

When Pansy opened her front door, she was wearing a sexy nurse costume. Her boyfriend, who Blaise liked to call by his last name, was already drunkenly hanging on her shoulder from some pre-drinking. His best friend, Ron Weasley, was in the other room yelling loudly at the TV because the opposing football team scored a touchdown.

“Potter, are you already intoxicated?” Blaise asked. He was amused, but Pansy glared at him.

Potter just laughed and slapped Blaise on the back.

“Nice costume, Zabini,” he slurred, “Want a drink?”

“Only if you have scotch.”

Potter rolled his eyes but enacted finger guns in his direction.

“Coming right up!”

Blaise stood there with Pansy as they watched her boyfriend stumble to the kitchen.

“You should know better than to bring the alcohol out before the party,” Blaise teased her, “Your precious Potter and Weasley will be drunk before the first guest even arrives.”

“Shut the fuck up, Blaise,” she swore, “And can you please explain to me why you are wearing a trash bag?”

Blaise grinned.

“It’s to make a statement about how this holiday is trash.”

Pansy rolled her eyes, “You are seriously such a rain on my parade. Please get drunk quickly, or I’m kicking you out.”

A small smile was playing on her lips, so he winked at her and made his way into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Blaise would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. Most people at the party had the audacity to ignore him, and that just wasn't acceptable.

So, that made him approach Weasley and his girlfriend Granger. They proceeded to get into an argument for twenty minutes over the _importance_ of Halloween. Granger ended up being so offended that she ordered Weasley upstairs to talk about it.

Five minutes later, he swore he heard moaning.

It still amazed him to this day that Weasley could even get a girl, but nonetheless, he was starting to feel more satisfied with his costume.

_Until a guy he had never met approached him._

“Are you seriously wearing a trash bag? Please don’t tell me this is your lame attempt to prove that Halloween is a trash holiday.”

Blaise felt his neck heat up, and he clenched his right fist behind his back.

“Like you could come up with anything better?” He asked the stranger coolly, “You’re not even dressed up.”

“Yeah,” the stranger drawled, “Because I hate the holiday.”

Blaise took this as an opportunity to examine him.

 _He was hot_ , but in the most understated way. Sure, _he was in a suit,_ but he wasn’t handsome like Draco, for instance. His nose was slightly crooked, and his eyes were a little too close together for Blaise’s taste. But he still couldn’t help but feel intrigued.

“So, if my costume is so bad,” Blaise started, “Please tell me what I should have done instead.”

The stranger smirked and took a sip of his drink. The one thing he didn’t have going for him was that he was drinking beer out of a red solo cup. Naturally, Blaise was drinking from Pansy’s crystal.

“I have no idea what you should have done instead,” the stranger admitted, “But I just felt the need to tell you that your symbolic representation of this shit holiday was a little too predictable.”

“I like your transparency,” Blaise admitted, “Do you have a name?”

The stranger smiled again and took another sip. When he was done with his beer, he set it on the nearest coffee table.

“My name is Theo,” he said, “And I already know who you are. Pansy talks about you all the time. You’re Blaise, right?”

He gave Theo a smug grin and replied, “Yes, I’m Blaise Zabini. Yes, my mother runs Zabini Enterprises.”

“That’s cool,” Theo replied sarcastically.

Blaise perked his brow.

“Are you really this much of an asshole?” Theo asked him, “Or is this just your way to boost your naturally small ego?”

Blaise glared at him, but he ignored his comment.

“How do you know Pansy?” He asked casually.

“We work together.”

“So you’re involved in fashion? It doesn’t look like it based off of that suit.”

Blaise was amused by Theo’s flustered reaction. He looked down at himself, and for the first time, he glared at Blaise. But he surprised Blaise with his response.

“Why don’t we get out of here? If you’re as confident as you say you are, you should prove it.”

Shocked, Blaise’s lips parted slightly. He blinked a few times and examined Theo’s face. His jawline was abnormally sharp. Maybe even sharper than his own.

_He gulped._

Without waiting for an answer, Theo grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the front door. Pansy was laughing with Daphne by the beer pong table when she caught sight of them leaving. She smirked and then called out, “Where are you two going?”

Before Blaise could answer, Theo said confidently, “Oh, Pansy, I’m just taking out the trash.”

 

* * *

 

**The night ended with his trash bag being ripped off, but at least he made a statement.**


End file.
